Love is a royal pain
by porcupin3
Summary: Natsu and Jellal are two prince in line to get married. Gray a poor orphan meet Natsu and decide to live his life with him. 10 years later the two reunite but will Natsu and Gray will ever be together or will Jellal Jealousy with drive them apart? Lemon,yaoi,rape,blood I do not own fairy tail. ( Gray x Natsu , Jellal x Natsu )


A dashing blue haired child enter his carriage, followed by a pink hair child who is a year younger than him. The two are well known prince of fairy tail. Jellal and Natsu were two little princes who both will marry each other when both turn 18 years of age. Yes it a arrange marriage with two males but it quit normal in fairy tail. The two princes Are on their way to a small village where villagers are waiting for them. " I cannot wait for the villagers to come and meet their handsome future king and his bride right Natsu ?" "Uhmm yea but please be nice to the villagers." "hmph nice?...nice? Hahahaha don't make me laugh Natsu. Those worthless pigs must be ruled with an Iron fist."" That what I was afraid of." Natsu you will be my future bride and you will obey me no matter what my job is to rule this kingdom. Your job is to stand there and look pretty. And if you behave I will reward you. Natsu stayed quiet, he knows not to disagree with his future husband. The carriage stop right on their track and both prince can hear the roaring cheers from the villagers. - Gray was in the crowd of villagers waiting to talk to the prince. Gray you see is an orphan wearing nothing but old rags. He barely got enough energy to walk since he hasn't eaten in 5 days. The door to the carriage open to see the blue haired spoiled Prince followed by the pink hair prince. His eyes focus on the pink hair child. He never met anyone so handsome with a kind smile that warm up the heart of the people. Gray ran into the crowd and crawl push to meet the princes. " Your Highness please help me, I'm starving with nothing to eat." " ha help you that the last thing I will do to a dying orphan who watch his own mother starve to death now out of my way you piece of garbage." And with that Jellal push Gray to the muddy pile making him cover in more dirt and mud than ever before. Natsu watch horrified at what Jellal did to that poor child. " Jellal sometimes I wonder why I agree to marry you , you bastard." Jellal eyes widen from the comment as Natsu rush to the crying orphan. Gray couldn't help but cry as no one cared or helped him. Natsu approach the orphan looking at him as he felt bad for the kid. " Hello there my name Natsu you must be Gray...I'm sorry for my fiance action...here I want you to have these items with you." Natsu removed the necklace around his neck. it was a beautiful red ruby necklace and gave it to Gray as well as $300 dollars from his pocket. " Please keep the money...you look starving...also keep my necklace as a reminder of...me in case we meet again." Natsu wiped away the tears from Gray cheeks. He smiled at the black hair child. Gray look at the pink hair prince and smiled back as he hold the necklace to his heart. If only he was marrying the prince. Natsu got up and return to the carriage where his royal pain in the ass prince is waiting for him. " I hope we meet again soon" natsu went inside the carriage leaving the black haired child look at him with desire in his eye. - "So tell me Natsu...why you help that child? why you embarresed me in front of all those people?" " because he need our help and you pushed him aside and...SMACK. Natsu brought his hand to his left cheek where his fiance slapped him. " You slut...are you forgetting who you talking to? I am the prince and future king of this land and you will treat me with respect like a good future sex toy. I gonna break you." Natsu whimpered out a cried as the palm mark on his cheek start to show. "We will never speak of this again" - It is 1 month from now til Natsu 18 Th birthday. After his birthday his wedding will begin with Jellal. Natsu already regret saying yes to Jellal. Natsu was getting ready to meet the new knights who will guard the palace and his life. The front door open only to see new knights and Jellal walk in. " Now men...it be a great honor for you to protect my future wife. You must Protect him with your life." said Jellal The knights bow down as well as taking off their helmets to reveal their identity. Natsu scanned the row of men in front of them and stop at the last knight. The last knight has spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. The knight look up to Natsu and expose his sexy grin making Natsu blush. " Ok men move out " As soon jellal said those words he exit the room followed by the knights except for one. " It been a while...Natsu" said the mysterious knight "uhm...yes...do i know you?" "Maybe this will freshen up your memory" The knight took out a necklace out of his pocket and reveal the beautiful red ruby necklace. " gasp...Gray? " - So what you think it sucks right . ? well anyway when Natsu met gray he was 8 while Gray was 9 and Jellal is 10. What will happen next find out soon in the Next episode of Love is a royal pain. Don't forget to review 


End file.
